


Attention

by SocioCannibal



Series: WYK [2]
Category: BioShock
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocioCannibal/pseuds/SocioCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Atlas spend some quality time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to Blink; an AU where Jack and Atlas live as citizens of Rapture

Mornings in the apartment were usually pleasant. Jack was always up first, making coffee and assessing the groceries. He had just made himself toast when Atlas stumbled into the kitchen, hand against his head. Jack watched him wobble to a chair and take a seat. Jack opened the fridge door to return the jam to its shelf. He then slammed it shut, watching as Atlas jumped at the noise. “Hangover?” Jack asked. 

Atlas muttered at him in response. Jack sighed and sat down with his breakfast. He ate, trying to ignore his bedmate. Atlas raised his head slightly and glanced at Jack. “Time?” he asked.

“9:30, its Sunday, in case you were wondering,” Jack replied. 

“Coffee?”

“In the pot.”

Atlas grunted when Jack didn’t leap up to make him a cup. He dragged himself to his feet and managed to pour a mugful of coffee. Jack finished his toast and left the kitchen. He grabbed a coat and shrugged it on. 

“Where’re ya goin’?” Atlas asked, watching Jack from the hallway. 

“Out.”

“Can ya be more specific, boyo?” 

Jack slipped on his shoes and turned to face Atlas. “I’m going out for food and cigarettes,” he stated.

“Hurry back,” Atlas ordered, “After I clean up, I want your attention for the rest of the day.”

Jack huffed, but didn’t protest. He didn’t feel like fighting Atlas anyway. Jack left the apartment and made his way to the train station. The Atlantic Express was running late, again, so he sat on a bench next to a woman and her daughter. The girl stared at as they waited. Jack glanced her way a few times, but did his best to ignore her. 

When the train arrived, he boarded, taking up standing room, as he wasn’t going very far. He got off at the stop that would take him to the Farmer’s Market. He passed by Fleet Hall, only pausing to take in the droves of people swarming around Cohen’s newest exhibit. 

Jack had only met Sander Cohen once, and the outcome hadn’t been pleasant. Atlas was the jealous type, as it turned out. Jack continued on his way and soon arrived at the farmer’s market. Once there, he grabbed a few essential groceries, and after quickly counting what few dollars he had left, he bought some cheap cigarettes. 

Jack returned home within an hour. The house was quiet. Perhaps Atlas had gotten bored and run off to a brothel. Jack put his groceries away and took out a cigarette. He sat at the table, the ashtray within easy reach in front of him, and smoked. 

Atlas sauntered in from the depths of the apartment. “Welcome back, boyo,” he greeted. He was freshly showered, hair slicked back on his head, and he wore only a pair of slacks. Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you want?” he grumbled. 

“You know what I want,” Atlas replied. “Come to the bedroom.”

Jack put his cigarette out and followed Atlas to the bed. “Clothes off,” Atlas said, “Ya know the drill.”

“Atlas,” Jack sighed, “I do not want to have sex all day. I have things to do.”

“Jack, Jack, Jack,” Atlas murmured, “You’ll have time to all sorts of things when I’m satisfied. Now, would ya kindly undress for me.”

Jack shook his head, but began unbuttoning his shirt. Atlas had always had such a persuasive air about him. Jack let his pants slide to the floor and stood there waiting for Atlas to encourage him. “All of it,” Atlas said, and Jack tugged his boxer briefs down. This was so normal, so easy for them. Jack already found his body responding, heating up in anticipation.

Atlas saw him getting excited too, and grinned. He sat down on the bed and beckoned for Jack to come closer. Jack shuffled forward and then knelt in front of Atlas. “Just a couple times,” he whispered, “Then I have to run errands…”

Atlas nodded, though his smug smile hinted that he was lying. “Sure, sure, boyo,” he agreed, “Just a couple times.”

Jack ran his hand along Atlas’ thigh, gently palming his growing erection through his trousers. He glanced up, seeing the wicked grin on Atlas’ face, as he pulled the zipper on the other man’s pants and released his cock. Jack felt saliva pool in his mouth, and he wondered when he had started craving Atlas’ sex. His body responded like a well-trained pup, eager to please and always ready for a command. Jack licked his lips and opened his mouth. He brought himself closer to Atlas’ groin, close enough to lock his lips around the head of Atlas’ cock. 

He ran his tongue over the slit, tasting precum and moaning softly. Atlas placed a firm hand on top of Jack’s head, gently stroking his skull with rough fingers. He wasn’t forcing Jack to take more of his cock just yet. He knew Jack would suck him off gently in due time. But he was intent of fucking the younger man’s face; showing Jack just who he belonged to. Jack would love that, like the little masochist whore that he was. 

“Yer the best cure for a hangover, Jack-y boy,” Atlas cooed.

Atlas watched Jack shiver under the praise. So he liked that too? Atlas had trained him well; even without WYK, Jack responded so nicely. Jack opened his mouth a little more, taking Atlas’ dick deeper. He sucked around the shaft and held his tongue against the underside vein, pushing against it ever now and then. Atlas leaned back, tilting his head to the side, watching Jack work and groaning. 

Atlas tangled his fingers into Jack’s hair, gripping his head with more force and tugging until Jack began to move his head up and down Atlas’ cock. Atlas stared tongue darting out of his mouth to lick his lips slowly. Then he pulled Jack off him. Jack glared up at him; Atlas still had a firm hold on his hair. 

“Bed please, boyo,” he said. 

He released Jack and scooted back on the mattress, making room. Jack joined him on the bed, lying so that he faced Atlas. Atlas lazily dragged his hand up Jack’s hip, tracing the outline of his pelvic bone. “Pretty boy,” he murmured. 

Jack closed his eyes and breathed in slow. He hoped Atlas would be gentle with him – more gentle than usual anyway. Atlas pulled him in closer and kissed him roughly, biting his lower lip and even nipping at his tongue. Jack instinctively jerked backward, but Atlas dragged him back. 

“Hold still,” he growled. 

Jack turned his head away from him, but Atlas simply buried his face in Jack’s neck. He kissed it, and then he bit Jack, nearly breaking the skin. Jack cried out. “Atlas!” 

Atlas hummed and sucked on the bite mark. Jack shoved Atlas’ shoulders, pushing him away. “That fucking hurt!”

“You like it boyo, you slutty little masochist,” Atlas cooed. He caressed the already purple-ing mark on Jack’s collar. 

Jack knocked his hand away. “You’ve ruined it,” he grumbled, “Get off of me.”

Atlas didn’t reply but he gripped Jack’s arms and pinned them at his sides. “Would ya kindly stay still for me,” he whispered.

Jack blinked and his body went rigid. He didn’t move as Atlas left the bed and wandered into the next. Jack lay still, back against the mattress, frustrated and confused. He wondered what Atlas was playing, why he couldn’t just get up and find out for himself. His body refused to move no matter how hard he willed it to. Atlas returned with a small black box. He set it on the night stand and opened it up. Jack watched out of the corner of his eyes.

“Arms above yer head, would ya kindly.”

Jack blinked and lifted his arms, knocking them against the head board. “I hate you,” he muttered. Atlas nodded, but didn’t reply. He took a length of rope from the box and tied each of Jack’s wrists to the bed posts. Jack glared at him the whole time, and tugged at the bindings when Atlas was done. 

“Don’t be like that, Jacky,” Atlas scolded. “I’m gonna make ya feel good.”

“If that were true, I wouldn’t fight you…”

“Oh, ya won’t be fighting me at all,” Atlas promised, grinning darkly. He straddled Jack’s waist and kissed him roughly. Jack tried to bite his lip, and twisted his hips attempting to kick Atlas off.

Atlas palmed Jack’s cock, working it back up. Jack clenched his eyes shut, willing his arousal away. But it didn’t work. “That’s it, boyo,”Atlas praised, “Just give in.”

“Motherfucker…” Jack muttered.

Atlas sat back, slowly pumping Jack’s cock. He grabbed ahold of Jack’s chin and held him still. Jack glared at him. “Now, beg me to fuck ya, would ya kindly?”

Jack glared at him, but couldn’t stop the heat growing in his gut and the words that rushed from his mouth. “Please…” he murmured, “Please, Atlas, I need it.”

“What was that, boyo?” Atlas teased, “Speak up, and be specific…”

“Ah…” Jack tugged at his binds and blushed hard as he spoke. “I need it, Atlas. Please, please fuck me… Need your cock in me! Fuck me, please, oh, god, fuck me!”

“That’s better…” Atlas praised. 

He lifted Jack’s legs and thrust forward, plunging his cock into Jack hole. Jack shouted as it entered him. It stung, but he liked it. “Fuck…” he groaned.

“Mm, yes, Jack-a boy,” Atlas pushed in deeper, stretching Jack open around his cock. “Let it out, let me hear ya scream for it.”

Atlas thrust harder and hooked Jack’s legs over his shoulders. Jack pulled at the ropes on his wrists and moaned. Atlas bit him again, latching his teeth onto Jack’s shoulder this time. He broke skin again and Jack swore. 

“Atlas! You fucker!” he shouted. Jack kicked him, but Atlas grabbed his ankles and pushed his legs up against his chest. 

Atlas kept thrusting. “Ya like it though, don’t ya, boyo?” he asked, “Would ya kindly, tell me how badly ya want me.”

Jack bit his lip in anger this time, desperately trying to keep the words from spilling out. But Atlas continued to probe, slowly dragging his cock in and out of Jack’s abused hole. 

“Come on, Jack,” he whispered into his ear, “Say it… Say ya want me, say ya love me. Tell me the truth, Jacky… and I’ll let ya cum. Ya want that, don’t ya? Ya want to cum for me, right?

“Ah!” Jack moaned, “Yes! God, Atlas! I want you! I love you! Please, Atlas!”

Atlas buried his face in Jack’s throat and thrust deeper. He took ahold of Jack’s cock and pumped it hard. Jack moaned and shivered. “Atlas!” he cried, his body shaking as he orgasmed. Atlas kept stroking his dick, tugging more cum out of him, until Jack mewled and tried to twist away from him.

“Stop!” Jack pleaded. 

Atlas did as he asked. He reached up and untied Jack’s wrists. Jack panted, and lay limp on the bed. Atlas continued to thrust into him. 

“Mm, look at that face,” he said, “Such a pretty face Jack.” He thrust harder and faster. Atlas fucked him slowly, steadily building up his own orgasm. He ran his fingers over the marks he left on Jack’s body. Atlas moaned and thrust deep once more, spilling his cum inside of Jack’s body. 

Jack groaned and closed his eyes. “I hate you…”

Atlas chuckled, “That’s not true, boyo,” he said, “Ya know it.”

Atlas slowly pulled out of Jack, watching Jack cringe as he did. Atlas climbed off of the bed. He cleaned himself off and pulled on a pair of pants. He lit a cigarette, and watched Jack. Jack’s breathing was even now, as he relaxed on the bed.

“Good boy, Jack,” Atlas said.

Jack opened his eyes and glared at him. 

“Rest up now,” he continued. “I’m going to take care of some business. When I get home, I’m going to fuck ya again.”

“No…” Jack breathed softly. 

“Hm, yes,” Atlas replied, “Sleep well, would ya kindly.”

Jack whimpered and sleep took him.


End file.
